Night Time
Mega64 Night Time is Mega64 DVD containing Mega64 skits, commentary, and other bonus features. It was officially released on November 26th, 2010. The DVD, being in the same vein as the well received "Mega64 Time!" is a collection of commercials, rarities, unseen footage, extras, and other things that deviate from the normal Mega64 pattern of skits with background stories. Contents Disc One: The Video Disc! * Thanks Bungie! * God of Games! * Cozplayerz! * The Haunted Wii! * Todd & Aaron’s Game of the Year Awards! * A Five Star Christmas! * Christmas Convention Special! * Rock Jam! * The Freakout Theory! * Mega64 Webisode “Poqueoblog!” * Meet the Laughs! * Billy and His Time Belt! * Smash Callers (UNRELEASED!) * Video Game Movie Trailer! * Grand Turismo Auto! * Doug’s Last Day! (UNSEEN!) * God of Games Part 2! * Car! * How Spore Ruined My Life! * Wii Fit Makes You Hot! * Mario Kart Crash! * Cutscenes! * Cosplayerz Strike A Poze! * World Tour! * Sexy64: 2 Sexy? * E3 2008 Day 1! * E3 2008 Day 2! * E3 2008 Day 3! * The Madden Rap! * Castle Crashers: Historical Blasphemy! * KH3 Promo Video! * The Force Unleashed! * LittleBigTerror! * Sexy64: Sexual Third Dimension! * Gears Hero! * Cooking Mama Vs. PETA! * “GAMER WARZ!” * Merry Christmas 2008 (Podcast Highlights)! * Todd and Aaron 2008! * Home Is Fun! * Metaphors! * Dev Jamz! * Ignaxio’z Travelz: TGS 2008! * Gamez Alive: Killzone 2 Edition! * Cosplayerz Danze Fantaztic! * Dear Microsoft, I’m Gay! * The Lego Zone! * Fighter’s Spirit! * Metal Gear Solid 4! * Ignaxio’z Travelz: GDC 2009! * Exclusives! * Wolverine! * The Kojima Code! * E3 2009 Microsoft Keynote Highlight Reel! * Same old Sh**! * Magic City Man! * iShotty! * Comic Con Is Too Crowded! * The Tale of the PS3 Slim! * The Madden ‘10 Rap! * The Cast That Dreams Are Made Of! * Hope You’re Happy Bungie! * Scribblehotz! * GameDays! * PSPGone! * Ignaxio’z Travelz: TGS 2009! * Modern Warfare! * Billy & His Time Belt 2! * Merry Christmas 2009 (Podcast Highlights)! * GameGo Holiday Guide! * Todd and Aaron 2009! Disc Two: The Commercials Disc * Magic! * ArmorGames.com Infomercial! * GDC 2008: Intro! * GDC 2008: I Am Independent! * GDC 2008: Independent Inspirations! * Rainbow Six Vegas 2 Ad: “Vacation!” * Rainbow Six Vegas 2 Ad: “Search!” * Rainbow Six Vegas 2 Ad: “Marketing!” * Alien Hominid HD! * Rejected Ad for Undisclosed DS Guitar Game! * Sytefreek! * Where Are All The Mega64 Videos? * Interlude! (UNSEEN!) * HAWX Ad: “Volleyball!” * HAWX Ad “Simulation!” * The Byrdwatcher! (UNRELEASED!) * Prycefreek! * The GDC! * If You’re Not Indie, F**k You! * Heroes Over Europe! * Bayonetta! * Chrystfreek! * THE MOST TERRIFYING VIDEO EVER MADE (DO NOT WATCH) Bonus features * Todd And Aaron Uncut: Raw footage and unseen outtakes from the many unbearable Todd & Aaron videos! * GDC 2008 Intro Behind The Scenes! * Rainbow Six Behind The Scenes! * Making The MGS4 Skit: Never before released fly-on-the-wall behind the scenes footage of Mega64’s filming of this legendary video with a special guest! * ‘Thanks Bungie’ Outtakes! * The Bobby Brown Tapes Volume 1, 2, and 3! Store description "The chilling followup to the ‘Mega64 Time’ DVD, this compilation contains almost every single random, irrelevant video Mega64 was commissioned to do between 2007 and 2009. Hours upon HOURS of skits across the four corners of the internet are assembled here, like ghosts in the graveyard, for your viewing pleasure! ''Featuring one disc of non-stop sketches, and an extra disc entirely of Mega64-produced commercials at no extra charge! Click here for the full video list! Also contains tons of bonus features, footage, and commentary on every single video. Hear the Mega64 crew lose their minds after like 5 hours of talking! SPOOKY!" External links *Mega64: Night Time Trailer on YouTube *Mega64ums Night Time Discussion Thread *Night Time DVD announcement at Mega64.com *Mega64 Night Time content list *Night Time store release announcement Category:DVDs